Six: From another view
by gabiola652
Summary: This is like a spinoff of GoldTheFox's SIX. from my OC's point of view, follow Gabolia and his struggles with his neighbouring country. pls read and review. go check out goldthefox and big thanks to him for allowing me to do this. Greatness Awaits.
1. Chapter 1: Negotiations

**AN: Hello people of the Internet. My name is Gabiola652... I haven't said that in over a month now... 'Sigh'... anyway, today, I'm here to present to you all: Six: The Other Side.**

 **Based on GoldTheFox's story Six, I bring some random chapters that go deeper into the story. The only reason why this isn't in the original story is because my OC's (Gabolia and Essefarion) are involved.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the original story, I do not own STH, nor do I own MLP:FIM. The only thing I own is Gabolia and Essefarion. (Haha, can't sue me now Gold, can ya?)**

 **P.S. Approved by GoldTheFox. Proofread by GoldTheFox. Written by me.**

 **P.P.S Once this thing is posted, the next chapter of Loss of a Friend: Taken will be posted as well. For more backstory on my OC's, go check my profile for Essefarion and Loss of a Friend: Taken for Gabolia. Or wait until I write the one-shot. (That might take a while though)**

 **ENOUGH SHENANIGANS!**

 **Gabiola652 presents**

 **Six: The Other Side**

 **Chapter 1: Negotiations**

§§§§§

(Gabolia's POV)

I walk, into the once lively town. Citizens no longer roam these streets of cobblestone, gravel, and dirt. It feels abandoned. It feels hopeless. And as I walk these streets I realize how bad the situation really is.

I see it now, the castle. Guards are everywhere, some on the steps, others behind lookout windows. Some were even on the roof. Ever since the invasion has begun, they have apparently just been there, looking out, making sure their dear rulers and their people see the light of day once more. They were determined; I'll give them that.

My cloak was dancing in the cold wind, making me look like a moving shadow in the midst of midnight. I only came here to help, in their time of need. I can only hope, they'll swallow their pride and accept my help. I don't want to be seen as a secondary threat during this time of insanity.

I move ever so closely towards the steps, I'm attempting not to be stealthy, yet look like it. (Trying to look like he's trying to be stealth yet not being stealthy at all.) I guess I was doing my job correctly. I heard one of the guards howling a command at me. Sadly though I didn't comprehend what he told me. Out of reaction, I stopped and stood completely still.

The pegasus guard followed by four others (2 earth ponies and 2 pegasi.) started trotting towards me. I looked up a bit, to meet the daggers these guards had within their eyes. This made me smile, for once Celestia has done something right, it only took her a couple of millenniums.

They surrounded me and the guard that had originally yelled at me stood in front of me. He made himself look bigger than he actually was. Normally a good tactic to scare someone, but these stallions didn't phase me. They were just guards, Equestrian guards, just like the other few hundred that were within the structure I was going for. All. The. Same.

The guard moved forward and was only a couple of meters from my face. "What business do you have here, pegasus?" he asked me in a… strangely familiar voice.

"I wish to speak with the princess of the sun." I answer in total calmness. The guard stood still for a few moments before laughing a little. The two guards behind me were trying to suppress giggles; they sadly failed.

I kept looking at the guard before me in a monotone calmness. Once he realized I wasn't here to joke around he looked at me with a perplexed look, which in turn returned back to the stern 'I am unbreakable' look.

He repeated his question. I had enough of this, I lost enough time already. I lifted the hood off my head to reveal myself. I heard gasps as I answered once more. "I, wish to speak, with Celestia." Then I smiled. "Please." I added.

I felt both guards behind me backing up a bit, those to my sides -who haven't done a thing but breath until now- also backed up some. The guard that stood in front of me seemed to hesitate as he chose his next words to say. Although he didn't say anything for a while, I really wanted to get going and get this over with.

"I see Celestia has upgraded security since I've last been here. That is why I'm here. I wish to speak to her about Equestria's little…um… predicament. I want to help. I know, it might sound like I'm trying to get you while you're already downed, but that isn't my style. And even if I do attempt that, I have to take care of that robot guy dude." I closed my eyes before quickly going on. "The country I rule at this moment is hard enough to sustain, I wouldn't imagine being able to control cities three times the size as Drafiston."

The guards around me looked like they just found the best thing in the realm, but as I kept on looking on, it was as if they didn't take my word for it. I was at my breaking point; I really need to see the bitch that runs this place, and fast.

"The only way for me to help you guys would start with me meeting Celestia so we could talk this out." The guards looked at each other, wondering what to do. Apparently they really have had it bad in the past week and all I was doing was trying to give them a very much-needed break. Whether it is to see the family or just to rest, they needed it, all of them.

They conversed between each other for a few short minutes before the four extra guards trotted back up the stairs and back to their original posts. The guard that was left slowly came up to me.

"We agreed that you would be allowed to speak to the princess, as long as you were supervised by at least two elites. We all agreed that we need as much help as we can get and this chance was too much to just let go. Even with your… complex history with Equestria, we will allow you to help if that really is your intention. Now if you would, follow me." He turned around and started to walk up the steps. I quickly followed, putting my hood back on. He walked up to a unicorn guard sitting on his rump, doing nothing, but looking in front. The pegasus got the unicorn out of its trance and spoke with it for a bit before the unicorn teleported away.

"Corporal Phase Delta is awakening the princess now, when he comes back we will continue our way." The pegasus said as he stayed in place. Occupying Corporal Phase Delta's position. (Phase Delta is a war tactic used by the USA in WWII for those who don't know)

Phase came back three or so minutes later, saying she was awake and that she was awaiting her visitors' arrival. That's all I needed to hear to continue on climbing up the castle steps. I was almost at the top when I stopped so that the pegasus guard could catch up. Once he did, I proceeded to walk the rest of the way up.

I was greeted with three elite guards just before the front entrance door. One of each type of pony (Except alicorn) to be exact. The earth pony was on my left, the pegasus was on my right, and the unicorn was in front of me. The unicorn told me to step forward, I did so. The other two elites went behind me and they escorted me inside.

The doors opened to reveal the throne room. At the very end of the room was the throne itself. There were two seats. Two alicorns were sitting on these seats. The first was the princess of the night, Luna. Beside her, was her sister and ruler of Equestria, the princess of the sun, Celestia.

The unicorn guard bowed before the royals, so did the two other elites. Luna told them to go back towards the door and supervise me from afar. Once gone, two pairs of eyes fell upon me.

"Welcome guest of evening, why dost thou want to speak with us?" Luna asked me. She might be an important figure to Equestria, but its fate doesn't hinder on her choices or actions.

"I wish to speak with your sister privately, it's critical to save Equestria's fate." I explained trying to mask my voice. But the look she gave me told me I failed.

"I recognize thy voice, yet can not name it. Take off thy clothing off thy figure or I shall do it for thou." She practically shouted. Celestia looked a little stunned. I wasn't sure if it was because she figured out who I was or if she was just surprised of her sisters' antics.

"I only come here to help Equestria in its time of need. If it were to fall, who knows what would happen." I explained as I lifted my hood off my head once more. "I'd like to help you and everypony else. Please at least hear me out."

Celestia stood up immediately after seeing my face. The elites were ready to pounce upon me, and Luna just nodded slowly. Luna also got up, but she started walking towards me. Actually that's a lie, because she walked past me and into another part of the castle. I looked back in front of me, and I see Celestia trotting slowly towards me. She soon towered over me; I keep forgetting how small I am when on all fours.

"Why are you here? You have your own country to worry about. Don't you? You don't care about this place, yet when we get attacked you come and wake me during the small amount of hours I have to sleep. What do you want?" she asked me in a voice that sounded like she was angry, yet told me she was just really tired. Then again why wouldn't she be tired? She is being attacked and invaded.

"I came here because I want to help. You know very well that if the only support you have were to fail -which it is- so would the rest of Equestria. We both know that if you were to be killed, the only pony suitable to take you place would be Cadence or Twilight. We also both know, if you were to be killed, it would be by my hooves." She rolled her eyes as I was going on. "You know Luna can't be trusted with the control of Equestria. She became jealous because ponies wouldn't look at her astral mass in the sky. She would be overwhelmed by greed and grief if your life were to be lost and she took over. I'm here because I don't want that to happen. I want to get rid of this threat as quickly as possible."

She closed her eyes, her mind, soaking all of what I just explained. Slowly nodding, she turned around and started to walk about. "I understand your concern Gabolia, but I also know that you'd like something in return for your efforts." I nodded. "If I were to guess, for a job this big, you'd probably want to get even with Equestria financially." I nodded once more. "As you know Manehattan is no more. You also know many companies died that dreadful day."

"I also know that you lost 9% of the population that day." (The total Equestrian population according to Gold is 1.1 million. 1100000 ÷ 100000 (the # of citizens in Manehatten) = 9%) "Just with that I imagine you would have had an economic crisis. I can also imagine you have other issues at the moment that also concern Manehattan." I was just going on and on about all the facts that I knew. After a few minutes though, I stopped, took a breather, and let her get to the point of the entire conversation.

"I understand you want to help us a little, even though I'm sure we can get through this ourselves. I also understand if Equestria were to fall, Robotnik would come to you next. But even considering you're the most overpowered being this realm has ever met thus far; maybe this fight isn't for you, at least not now, at this point in time. I agree if we were to need backup, you'd be the first to get. But I also must agree, I'm not going to make such drastic measures with you and Drafiston just yet. As intriguing as your deal sounds, I have to politely decline your offer."

I closed my eyes and sat on my rump. I wanted Equestria to know I was on their side of this fight. But if I couldn't fight and help, how could the population know they weren't alone? After a few more moments of intense thinking, I got up, and trotted towards the front doors. The three elites moved out of the way as I opened the door. The moon was still high in the sky, but was progressively getting lower. Before the door was completely opened, I turned to look at Celestia once more.

"If ever you change your mind, the offer will be in the air, just like I will. Remember, Drafiston will always be there to help in your time of need. Goodnight, Celestia. May your dreams guide you." I turned around and leapt in the air, my wings carried me off the ground towards my home.

§§§§§

 **AN: AWWW YEA! It's done with, I have been working hard, and this is what that hard work brought. 2207 WORDS! (correct me if I'm wrong.) Well I'm pooped. But before I go, I'll explain my month long absence.**

 **On August 21st, I was hit with a puck to my head. I was diagnosed with a concussion. I hurt all over and just could not concentrate on -not only writing- every single little thing. After I uploaded the chapter the day before school started, I sorta lost my interest in writing. In fact, I read over 200 chapters worth of stories in September (around 800,000+ words in total about.). I started writing this October 2nd and finished on the 4th. Which means I am out of this tiny writers block. I wished not to get another so soon. Especially after having over 6 months of it from January to June of 2015. So ya, I'm back.**

§§§§§

(Celestia's POV)

I watched Gab as he departed into the night. I always liked that about him. He might have a weird way of doing things, but they were from the goodness of his heart and I was lucky the goodness of his heart hasn't killed me yet. I think I'm cheating death a little bit too much these past few years.

I started walking back to my chambers, but not before telling the three brave elites to get some rest. They earned it. As I was walking, when something got stuck under my hoof. I look down and find a piece of paper. Using my magic to get it off, I examine it. Something was written on it. I focused a little and read it aloud…

"Be on the lookout, because I'm sure I'll be back someday. But until then, as always… Greatness Awaits…" I smiled.

 **Please review and if you haven't done so already, go check out GoldTheFox's Six.**

 **GREATNESS AWAITS!**


	2. chapter 2: preparing preparations

**Hey guys, Gabiola652 here, bringing you chapter 2. Um, sorry about the lack of updates, I was kind of bedridden for a week and a half with a dislocated right clavicle and broken left clavicle after an unfortunate trampoline accident when I tried a triple backflip…ya. So I was stuck in the hospital a long time and couldn't write much.**

 **ALSO! I now have a total of 4 reviews received as an FF author! Which is amazing because before the 11th I only had 2. So in a single day (thank you Gold and Bada) I have doubled my count. (I know I technically only have 3, but I am counting the one I got in the C &S series, which was deleted.) Thanks a bunch, it means a lot.**

 **Reviews! (Because I apparently have to do these now. Not that I'm complaining.)**

 **Gold: I'm glad you like how I was able to transition the actual mood from Six to this story. And as for Celestia being stubborn, well, she was always a stubborn pony who believes she's an almighty god when everyone knows she isn't…in my eyes anyways. I might be the only one though.**

 **Bada: I actually don't know, maybe Gold has something like that in mind… but with what he's been saying since the beginning of his story, it doesn't sound like these will connect. Maybe though, but only time will tell (along with a bit of begging if needed).**

 **Blade and the other OC's will join around chapter 4 or 5. Depending on how long my chapters are.**

 **Gabiola652 presents**

 **Six: From Another View**

 **Chapter 2: Preparing Preparations**

 **P.S. I have a few music recommendations for you, if you want to check 'em out, do so. I want to do this for my good friends over at . So here they are: Eruku and Moonbeat - Tsuki, Marshmellow - FinD Me, REVEN - Beginning, ASVR - Legacy, Alan Walker - Fade, JPB - High, TheFatRat - windfall.**

 **Enjoy!**

(? POV)

I keep telling myself that if I look out the window, I'll see him. But waiting after him is actually quite stressful. You never know what Gab can get into. I'm worrying, but I know I shouldn't. He single hoofedly knocked out 1000 equestrian guard ponies that one time because they thought being hostile towards him would make it easy to get him angry and hopefully kill him off. They got one of the two things right, but they weren't ready for what hit them.

I wouldn't be worrying as much if it weren't for the fact that thousands of ponies have been escaping the tirade in Equestria and have been hiding out here. The population nearly tripled in just 5 days. There are over 45000 ponies here now and most of the equestrian's that came here are earth ponies. Lets get one thing down about earth ponies, if they weren't so agile on their hooves, they would be even more useless as they already are. Pegasi can fly, unicorns can use magic, what can earth ponies do? Not much other than an extra carcass with the other thousands of ponies that are actually helpful in everyday life. Seriously, sure, most of them help in the agricultural industry or just food altogether, but pegasi and unicorns can do that too. They're just sooooooo useless.

I look out the window again. The sun has slowly been rising for the past half hour. Gab said he would've been back before dusk, yet he manages to do something just to make me remember not to trust Gab when it came to time. Let's just say it isn't his strong point. (Numbers are my thing actually; time is something I can estimate pretty well.) I just hope he'll be back soon.

A knock at the door got me out of my trance. Passion Stabber entered the room, he was the one on lookout, and he also helped the refugee's that entered. He was one of our best students, he is black belt in Karate, Kung Fu, and Kung Fu: Kendo. He was also pretty well acquainted with Judo and Jujitsu. I really liked him personally, he was very calm, and was a pony that was able to calm you down just by being around him.

The orange pegasus with brown colored tail and mane walked around my room, probably trying to find me. I quickly jumped down from the windowsill and flew onto his back. He felt me land on him and turned his head to face me. "More refugee's have arrived and I'm being overwhelmed, could you help me out?"

"How many? It's not easy to get you overwhelmed." I asked as he turned and walked out the door and down the spiral staircase to the bottom of the inside wall. This wall surrounds Drafiston. This wall is surrounded by a 100-meter long moat. The wall is around 50 meters high but what most don't know is that it's 30 meters deep underground. The underground is home to half the Drafistian population and the top part is 20 meters of width of stone and a mix of hard metals. With the exception of mine and Gab's room which was at the top of the tower looking east.

Passion led me to the entrance, where I saw ponies entering inside. As we reached the other side of the wall, I saw that the bridge was up, and hundreds of ponies were trotting from Equestrian soil to safer ground over in Drafiston. This made me unsure and even more worried about Gab. So many ponies were just pouring into the country, and most wouldn't normally come here for any other reason.

Passion walked up to a green pegasus with a long yellow mane and tail. She also had purple tips on her green wing feathers. Her name was Rosebud Buttermilk, another one of Drafistion's best fighters. He went up to her side and sat down, she did the same. I slid off Passion's back, and flew onto his head. Rosebud giggled a little at my antics, but I'm small and I can pretty much do whatever I want dammit, so deal with it. She looked away for a moment before looking at us two boys and updated us on what was happening.

Rosebud and Passion have taken guard ever since Gab left early into the night. So far, around 2000 ponies have entered, and much to my dismay, most were earth ponies. 'Dammit you useless creatures!' I yelled in my own head. I don't know why, I just seem to hate them something fierce…maybe for being useless.

Passion and I left Rosebud to deal with other ponies that were coming inside. We made our way back inside the walls of the country once more, but this time went for the town area. Feupoignet was Drafistion's biggest town. It also had 1 of the only 3 market districts in the country. Normally, only around 4000 ponies live in the town. But ever since the invasion, that number has grown to over 30000. Gigantic refugee houses were being built by some of the local unicorns and pegasi. They are made to hold around 150 ponies each and everyday new ones need to be built to suffice the needs of the thousands of newcomers.

So far, we have handed out sleeping bags for everypony who stayed, but were running low and only have a few thousand left. Gab made sure that we'd have a plan if ever equestrian's needed refuge, but not this many. Maybe that's what's taking so long?

§§§§§

(Gabolia's POV)

I took my time flying back, wondering what I could do. It's obvious that Equestria needs help, and I want to give it even if they don't want it. I want to find a way to have everything back to the way they were. But how?

I thought up of a couple of one-pony strategies, but all were flawed. It was then something hit me, what if, I made an army? For as long as Drafiston has been around, I have been its only legal source of protection. In its early days, one of the first laws put in place stated that: Nopony is allowed to create a band or army to fight others. Soldier camps are prohibited unless the leader says so.

I installed that rule a hundred years ago, it was made to protect the other citizens to make sure none of them would get hurt between mine and Equestria's conflict. Of course, rules have loopholes. Underground fighting started and the only reason that wasn't banned was because I loved it so. When I found out, most ponies thought they were done for, but were surprised when I just said that this place is for those who want to fight but aren't allowed to. I can't take that away because then life would be boring. Whenever I had free time I would go underground fighting. I had my fair share of fun and pain. I wasn't undefeatable, but I was the pony to beat.

It was around 40 years ago that I thought of opening a dojo for those who wanted to learn how to fight. On certain days I'd have certain classes of certain age groups. I had a blast with the teenagers; they were full of energy and eager to learn how to kick somepony's flank properly. Over the years I had great students, but none compare to my greatest class: The Black belt Mixed Class. This was for ponies that have at least two black belts in two different martial arts. These students were always trying to pick fights. If given the right gear, would they want to fight along side me to free Equestria?

I knew what had to be done. I started picking up the pace. The sun is up; Essef is probably worrying about me right now. Well before I come and see him, I need to go see my buddies in the science laboratories, they will help me give whoever wants to fight the proper equipment to go into war…and make it out without a scratch.

'Wonder what my brother would think about it?'

§§§§§

(Essef's POV)

I was relieved when I saw the galaxy streak in the sky. The cyan mixed with blue, red and white told me, everypony, that our ruler pegasus was back from his voyage.

After he landed, he walked straight towards the town area. At first I thought he was going to see the refugee's, but was surprised to see him go inside the laboratory. Why would he go there? He didn't even try and find me beforehoof. Now I'm confuzzled. I flew off passion's back, bid him a good day, and went to the long; one story building Gab went into. I was about to go through the door when he opened it and flew towards the stairs Passion and I went down. I quickly followed suit and I hid myself in his mane without him noticing.

He opened the door with what seemed to be a bit of a hurry. Right away he called my name. I made it clear that I was in his mane and he jumped a little, something he did very rarely. I flew out of his mane and landed on the windowsill and I looked at him and realized he was distressed. Something is bothering him, a lot. I took a seat as my brother started revealing to me his well thought out plan and he didn't seemed surprised when I stated that the plan was not something I was too fond of. Then again, he wasn't fond of it either. But I have to give it to him, the plan was almost flawless.

But then he started talking about going back out, for a week. When I asked why, he told me it was to make sure none of the 'army' members would get hurt. I knew exactly what he meant and where he was going. No way was I going to let him go there without my piece of mind!

But in the end, he triumphed over me and told me everything that had to be done.

"I will leave for Tartarus this afternoon. I went to see some of the unicorn scientist guys and they agreed to help me retract the 2 materials needed to make: the armor, sword, staff, and gauntlets. During this time, I want you to open a small training camp for all pegasi and unicorns. These training camps will be opened for those who want to fight alongside us in a week. I want the top eight pegasi and top 2 unicorns. I want to know these top picks and their preferences in 5 days so I can tell the scientists what weapons to make." He took a deep breath and then blabbered on. "I want you to test them, making simple yet difficult tasks to accomplish. I want them to know how to run and kick and swing while on their hindhooves. I want them to give their 110% all day everyday. I don't care how you grade them; it's up to you. Just do so in a way that you get the best of the best." He exhaled loudly before looking at me. I processed everything in, and nodded. He proceeded on. "While that time, me and the scientist will go to Tartarus and try to retrieve the Earthium which is 20 meters below the surface and the Magmanium (mag-mane-ium) which is 50 meters below the surface. If you remember the process, we need Quontarimite to be able to extract the Magmanium in its liquid form. Magmanium in this state is the only way to be able to melt Earthium. Earthium has the highest melting point of any natural metal. It's always cool to the touch. Magmanium's melting point is 160˚C, yet if touched, it is hotter than magma itself and even hotter than a magnesium fire. That's why it's called Magmanium. From there we combine both and get Infroma metal. Which because of its characteristic properties is almost indestructible. Its only flaw is that it can't resist heat temperatures of more than 300˚C because that's its melting point. So what ever happens, unless a pony with the armor is in an explosion, they'll be fine." I knew all of this already; I don't know why he was lecturing me with this, again. (This was for you all, to understand what Gab is going to do. You need to get this. This plays a crucial part of everything and if you don't know what is what you'll be discombobulated. So read as many times as you need because you MUST understand this.)

"I still don't want you to go. Last time we went, you hurt yourself pretty badly." I said with a little hesitation. Gab took a deep breath and his eyes started darting around the room, as if searching for a way out.

"I know that it will be hard to make ponies learn if you're all alone and with you being spirit and all… me and the scientists have been making something in case of a situation like the one on our hooves." He turned around and opened the door; he started trotting down the steps. I followed him, and he made his way back into town and go to the laboratories building. The inside of the building had walls the color of lime green, and when entering from the front, you could enter 3 other hallways. One in front, the one on the left, and the one on the right. Me made a right turn and walked down the hall. After half a minute of walking, Gab stopped before a door with a number lock combination. He proceeded to enter the code, which I memorized in my head, and I started repeating it, over and over again. '5191956', until I knew it off the top of my head.

We entered a small room; this one had nothing but a door on the opposite end. It also had a number lock combination. He punched in the numbers: 11891514. The door creaked open and we walked into a room full of tubes with either blue or green liquid in them that reached the ceiling. I got on his back and admired everything around me. What was this place? I've never been here before.

Still taking in my surroundings, Gab stopped, turned towards a tube with blue liquid inside. I took a good look at what it held and gasped. Inside the tube, was a replica of my body, only Gab's size and not 4 inches tall.

"Drastic times, call for drastic measures, little bro. This is something the scientists have been working on for the past decade. It's a prototype, because it was never tested, but, it has an artificial brain which you could connect into just like you can with everypony else." He kept looking at the tube as he spoke. "This body was made to look, feel and be like a real pony. Obviously it's fake, but most would never know just by looking at it that an exoskeleton is what is powering up this thing. The brain is the controller, which means you have full control." I was starting to well up a bit. My dream was to become pony again. Ever since I was stuck in that fire ages ago, I have been a spirit in the mind of others. Gab looked at me and smiled. "You like your gift?" I nodded furiously as tears started falling. I'll be able to walk again.

"This was supposed to be your birthday present, when it was finally done I told myself I'd give it to you on a special day. Now, although you'll look like everypony else, you'll still be able to get out that mind and go into others. The downfall is that the body will go into 'shutdown' mode and will need a little time to restart. So now this is yours, just be careful, and try to learn a little about what you can do. Also try to strategize how you could get out of the body at the right time if crucially needed."

I looked up at him; he looked down at me with a heartwarming smile. He twisted his neck in a weird way and started rubbing the side of his head gently on the top of my head. (Well he didn't actually do that, he thinks I'm there but I'm not. I only make his body think I'm there by manipulating his sight and touch.) His head went back to its original position and proceeded to crack his neck a few times, a bad habit of his.

He then went to a keyboard next to the tube and entered another code. I heard the beeps, but didn't pay attention to the code he inserted. The amount of liquid started to diminish inside the tube until none was left. The body, my body, was on at the bottom and admired it a little more while the door opened, which led me access to my gift.

I entered the mind, but found nothing. It was a blank mind. The scientist must've made an artificial mind without any memories. Maybe they did this so it could store all of my memories? That would be kind of smart. I decided to do that. My 'dormant' body was still on the ground. The test drive can wait a little longer; I have to get comfy in here.

(Gabolia's POV)

It's been a while, maybe 15 minutes, or so, yet the body wasn't moving. I started getting anxious, what if something went wrong? Thousands of things could've happened yet I don't know what.

The blue pegasus on the ground stood there, and I felt helpless as I felt something happened to my brother. But relief washed over me as I saw the pony get up, try to get up, I should say. He slowly got out of its holding place and crawled on the ground. It tried to get up again and with a little help he succeeded and stood up. While Essef tried walking, he got it on his first try. In five minutes he was galloping around the room, smiling like a five-year-old at his birthday. We walked out of the room, he had been thanking me and hugging me the entire way until we reached the front door.

Something hit me, for the first time in millenniums; I could actually touch my brother without the need of his manipulation. It felt awesome. We walked towards the staircase that led to our room. But instead of going up, we went down. He led me to the dojo. (I forgot to mention earlier, it was also underground.) He stopped in the center of the massive circle and I waited to see what he would do.

"I want to test this baby out, let's do a friendly 1v1." I was surprised that I wasn't surprised; I walked up to him, and bowed. He quickly followed suit and and we backed up ten paces. I got into my stance and he went into the same one. I had trained a long time, and he had helped me along the way. I wasn't surprised when I realized we had the same fighting style, it just depended on what kind of art he would go with first.

I was still kind of sad. When the fight would finish, we would eat, and then I would leave to the most dangerous place in Equestria. I hoped this fight would never end.

 **AN: OMMIGOD over 3100 words! (6 word pages of story, and 1 word page of AN) That's the longest chapter I ever made! (Also the most time I took to make one) I'm so happy.**

 **I have a question for you all and please answer in your review, but what would you rather have?**

 **Shorter chapters weekly?**

 **Or**

 **Longer chapters bi-weekly?**

 **Please give me an answer. I hope you enjoyed, add the stories to your alerts because I upload whenever because I can't keep a schedule for my life. Now I must take my leave but until then, Greatness Awaits!**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1

**Hey guys, Gabiola652 also known as SonicSpeedyhog652 here, ready to present another chapter of Six: From Another View.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Bada55: I can't wait till I can add the most badass OC ever. I already know how I'm going to introduce him. Let's just say it'll be…explosive. It will certainly…blow you away. ;)**

 **I hope everyone had a happy Halloween, I know I had fun giving candy while Rainbow Factory music blasted outside. It goes surprisingly well together.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy, read, and review.**

Gabiola652 presents

Six: From Another View

Chapter 3: Day 1

(Essefarion's POV)

I knew he would leave, he had to. I'm just not sure what can happen, I mean, with Gab gone, I'm in charge. That means I have power. With that power, I can and have to protect the Equestrians and the Drafistians.

He left mid-afternoon. We had a hoof-to-hoof battle, something we have never done before. Even when your 5000 years old, you still have firsts.

I'm sure he went easy on me; I wasn't quite that comfortable with the new body, in fact I'm still not. I am still learning all I can do with this thing. I watched Gab train while I trained myself mentally. He can do a 720° turn with ease and that's what I'm trying to accomplish at the moment.

I had made signs of the training camp. I put them outside on the inside wall. It will start tomorrow. I decided not to do it immediately because it gives ponies time to talk about it with their friends and family. It also gives me time to teach myself to become an ultimate martial-artist. I made sure to add "NO EARTH PONIES WANTED" because Gab and I share the same thoughts about them. I knew he would rather have a unicorn or a pegasus with him than an earth pony.

I know many Drafistian's will come, but I'm sure some Equestrians will too. I think I saw some of Celestia's Royal Guard here. They must've been with their families and decided to remain with them and bring them to the safest place in the realm, at the moment.

I try once more and go the full first spin, but didn't succeed the second one and only went halfway. I grunt in frustration. I try again, another fail. I am determined to do it. Once I accomplish it, I'll do something else which will be a challenge.

The night came and I was started to get better with this body, it's extremely flexible. But I was hit with a few sensations I haven't felt in ages: hunger, soreness and I was somewhat tired, not just mentally like I normally am, but the 'I need to sleep kind' of tired. I went out of the dojo, and went up the staircase and made my way to Feupoignet. Along the way I greeted a few new refugees. I was walking towards the market where I found the apple stand. When I was a kid, I used to love apples. I walked up to the unicorn mare behind the stand. I saw that there were fewer apples than there normally was. It was to come as expected with the war going on in the other country.

"Hello my fair mare, I'd like to have an apple please." I asked looking at her.

She looked at me with a weird look. "Two bits per apple golden colten." She added a smile, I liked the fact she took her time to find rhyming words to answer me with.

"Gabolia ne crois pas à la monnaies." It was a phrase that every Drafistian had learned. Since there was no currency in Drafiston, he made a phrase in a made up language to tell the shopkeepers whether you were Drafistian or Equestrian. We charged Equestrians but not us since we technically had no money.

She gave me a nod and gave me an apple. She bid me goodnight. I was walking on both my hind hooves trying to handle an apple in my forehooves while trying to eat that apple. After a while, I just got tired and found a bench and sat down. I ate the fruit slowly, savoring every juicy drop it had. It felt amazing, to actually taste foods once more, like I once used to.

§‡†‡§

Even with that great meal I had yesterday, I decided that I had enough of the body, a little after my little snack, I went out of the mind and the body went into what Gab called 'Shutdown' mode. It stayed limp on the ground of our room and I went to the top of the wall. The bridge was up; I saw Passion and Rosebud on the other side guarding it. They were having a conversation of sorts, which didn't interest me at all.

I stayed up there for a few hours, thinking about the day's events. It still hadn't really registered in my mind. During that time, I helped the two from time to time as some ponies entered. Not that many, but I had to do something, other than nothing.

At around dusk, Passion and Rosebud bid me goodnight. They left me with the job of watching stuff while they rested before going into the camp in the morning. I was happy that it was mostly uneventful, a few refugees time and time again and that was it.

Now I'm in the dojo waiting for ponies to fly, or teleport in at any moment. I had left the responsibility of watching the front gates to a few Equestrian guards I saw who eagerly accepted. I gave them basic steel 17' swords just in case. I would have been happier to give them the post if it weren't for the fact that half of them were earth ponies. Seriously, how does Equestria still live? Half of its army is useless. Still, I had no other options; at least they're professional…in Equestrian standards anyway.

I hear hoofsteps, many, many, hoofsteps. Suddenly, many ponies ran into the dojo, mares, and colts of all heights, types, and sizes. I took a look around; there must've been at least 30 dragons and 15 magicians already! What was even more amazing was that no earth ponies were here! 'YAY' I screamed in my head 'I don't have to waste time on stupidities with the most useless beings in the realm for the first time in a while!'

I waited 10 more minutes before we started, and once I came back into the dojo in my Pegasus body, I got everypony to stop talking and all eyes turned towards me. Most eyes I recognized, but others didn't ring a bell. Oh well, probably Equestrians that think they have what it takes.

"Welcome, mares and gentlecolts, dragons and magicians of all ages. I. Am. Sensei Arion. I am Sensei Seven's brother, and today, and for the next week, I shall teach you. By the end of today, you shall learn how to run on your hindhooves! You shall learn how to strike faster than one can blink. You shall learn how to see the whole battlefield 360° around. You shall learn how to fight off others with your eyes closed. You shall learn how to go into battle, surrounded by hundreds of beings, and come out without a scratch, victorious." I took a small pause. My booming voice got everypony's attention. They're now sitting around me like foals around a storyteller. "Only the best will succeed, and if you don't try, you will fail. If you can't get through the pain, you will fail. If you can't keep up, mentally, or physically, you will fail. The Seventh expects nothing but the best, your best, and only your best. In fact, he expects more than that. He expects more than the best, he expects more than just your best. He expects the ultimate team to lead the pony race to victory." I finished my speech and I heard clapping. Hooves were stomping the padded floor, making the sound muffled.

"We shall start, but first, you must write your name on that piece of paper over there." I pointed to my left (the crowds right). "Write your full name, age, race and weight. If you don't know your weight, stay here and I shall bring a scale." Very few ponies moved. Only about 10 went over to their right and write the information needed. I knew all of them; they were in Gab's single mixed martial arts black belt class. They must've weighed themselves in their last class.

I walked into a door behind me, which was Gab's office. I pushed the scale and one by one, these soon to be warriors of war stood on the scale, got their result, and walked towards the board that held the paper and wrote all the info needed.

Half an hour passed, and I made them line up. 4 parallel lines of 17 ponies were before me. I observed the paper and realized there were 22 unicorns and 46 pegasi. All the unicorns were on my right. 5 of them on 2 of the lines and 6 on the other 2. The rest of everypony in those lines were filled with pegasi. I was smiling now. Not because I was proud that these ponies were brave enough to risk their necks for the pony race, but because I was going to begin a session. A session full of pain. It was an easy way to weed out the weak. So either those ponies got a heck of a lot stronger, or their outta here.

The session worked like this: teams of 2 unicorns and 4 pegasi (the extra 2 pegasi would go into another team, making their count 5) will faceoff against each other. Both unicorns will work together to make the biggest shield they can muster. They must hold it up for as long as possible. While that time, the pegasi will be using martial art techniques to bring down the shields. One of the pegasi will have a stopwatch and will count the time the unicorns shield held up. Once done, the teams will input the time. All the times put together will make an average. If the time is higher than the average, the unicorns win. If lower than the average, the pegasi win. (All 11 teams have already been made up.)

'Let's see how this goes.' I raised my hoof in the air, whistle in my mouth, ready to blow. My hoof descended and the whistle blew. Right away 11 shields came up and I started hearing war cries, grunts, and moans. Even though this was supposed to be professional, I couldn't help but laugh at my own thoughts. 'It sounds like the best audio porno one can hear.' I tried to contain my laughs, and I succeeded, but by the time my composure was regained, my insides starting hurting some. (Don't forget, Essef is a joker at times. He will say stuff like this.)

One by one, shields started to fall. After only 5 minutes, 3 teams were out already. After 8 minutes, 5 teams were out. And by the 15-minute mark, 3 teams were still left standing. After 16:08 minutes, team #6 (I decided they didn't have team names, just codes, since they would rarely be with the same teammates.) fell. I congratulated both sides and watched as the 2 teams left standing were fight and giving there all. At 19:31 minutes, team #4 fell. Leaving team #9 the only team left standing. 4 minutes later, with a time of 23:37, the unicorn's shield fell and one passed out. That was what I wanted. I wanted them to go so hard, that one or even both unicorns would collapse with exhaustion. I went to check up on the unicorn. The mare was on the floor, out cold, breathing slowly. 'Yep' I tell myself. 'Extra points for her.'

The day progressed along. I decided last night that points was the way to go to judge whether or not they were the best. It was now sundown, and only one lesson left. The goal of the lesson was for them to learn how to run on both hindhooves. To pass this challenge, unicorns, and pegasi would one by one line up. They would get on their hindhooves and attempt to run 100 meters (one end of the dojo to the other) without falling. The time you got and the top speed you ran at indicated how many points you got. There was only one rule depending whether you were a pegasus or a unicorn. Pegasi weren't allowed to use their wings to balance, propel or speed themselves up. Unicorns were also not allowed to use magic whatsoever. You had 3 tries to complete the challenge.

What surprised me, was that nopony was even going halfway. After 5 ponies, I only saw walking, I never saw any running.

After a few more ponies, Passion was up. He got on his hindhooves and ran like a bat out of Tartarus and crossed the line in 12.86 seconds. I wasn't surprised; Gab did say Passion was the pony that trained the most. He always thrived to become better.

By the time the sun was finally gone, and the sky was pitch-black dark, the camp's final challenge was over. After 1 day, the points looked like this.

Pegasus point leaders | Unicorn point leaders

Rosebud Buttermilk: 67 | 65: Soft Quilt

Passion Stabber: 64 | 61: Little Breeze

Supernova Starburst: 59 | 58: Ace Triumph

Pixel Power: 59 | 52: Dream Seeker

I was surprised to see Passion in 3rd in the overall standings, but I'm sure that might change soon.

Tomorrow, I will commence elimination day. I will start eliminating those not fit enough for Gab's taste. I will do that by eliminating all of the pegasi under 80 points and all the unicorns under 70 points by the end of tomorrow. I won't tell anypony what I've set the bar at, only that by the end of the day, some ponies will have their journey ended. Same to be said for the end of day 3. I'll see how many ponies are left and I'll set the bar accordingly.

§‡†‡§

I was on the wall again. I got out of my body again and went to relieve the Equestrian guards from their duties for the day. Even though Gab never believed in currency, he has stacks of bits in a vault. He still needs to buy some stuff from Equestria from time to time. I gave each guard 25 bits for their work and bid them goodnight. I asked if they would be back tomorrow and they all nodded.

I am happy, I can teach students how to kick flank, while paying guards 25 bits each a day. Life was as good as it got in circumcises like these. I can't wait until the sun comes up and make more ponies' cry, sweat and fight. Once I'm done with them, that invader won't know what hit him, and once he does, it's going to be too late.

I hope Gab's OK where he is. Hopefully his plans won't be interrupted.

§‡†‡§

 **AN: 500 words everyday and this is what it gives. Wow.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be the entire week for Essef, and the next one was for Gab's whole week. But I see now that that won't be possible. So the Actual OC's of this story are either coming in another way then I originally planned, or this story is going to be plentiful of chapters and they will come near chapter 10, maybe even 15. I really hope not, because I know how much Blade and Gold can't wait to join this story.**

 **Talking about the original OC's, I might not add Alex, Aura and Glimpse because I don't know how to put them in if their owners don't tell me how they act and what they are going to be doing. So either they'll be in for decoration, but won't say much, or they won't be in at all. I'll see if I can't contact Glimpse, but the other 2 need to contact me in some way. (Don't worry Blade; you're so badass, that your creator doesn't even need to tell me what to do with you.)**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. See you all next time everyone, Greatness Awaits.**

 **To Kirby: TU EST CAVE P'TIT CRISS THE TABARNACLE D'ESTI COLISSE DE ST. SIBOIRE. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: My Choices, Create your Fate

**Hi guys, my name is RAGEQUIT, and I hate my laptop… I lost all of my memory and it wasn't saved anywhere else. Sorry. It's hard to rewrite something you wrote a few days prior. Anyways now that that minor writer's block is out of the way, lets check up on stuff.**

 **1 new OC is going to join the story (Alex)! The only one left is Aura. C'mon man. I don't want someone as cool as Aura to just become a decoration. YOUR JOB IS TO CONTACT ME! I'M NOT GOING TO RUN AFTER YOU LIKE A 6 YEAR OLD DAMMIT! (ITS HIS JOB TO DO THIS BTW, I'M NOT RUNNING AFTER HIM, SO NEITHER SHOULD YOU. THIS WILL BE HIS PROBLEM. AURA WILL STILL BE IN THE STORY, JUST WON'T HAVE A SINGLE REAL PURPOSE LIKE ALL THE OTHERS AND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT HIS ENTRY INTO THE STORY SUCKS IF NEED BE.) (If I don't get an answer by the time aura and the others join the story, he will be a useless character even IF you contact me afterwards.) (Reviews will be at the end. Btw, for last chapter!)**

 **Before I let you all read, I'm attempting something I've never done before. Just check my poll out on my profile page and you might see some new stuff added to it. I'll tell you which one won sometime in January of 2016 and you'll see it on my profile as early as February of 2016. I don't want too many stories. If I have too many I'll probably update 1 chapter at a time, in a certain order every week. (So this story will get 1 chapter, then loss of a friend will get one, then the poll winner, and on and on goes the cycle.)**

 **Do you like geometry dash? Check out my YouTube, where this weekend you'll see me finish Electrodynamix and Clubstep.**

 **Gabiiiiiiiiooooolaaaaaas preeeeeeeeeesentsssssssss.**

 **Six: From Another View**

 **Chapter 4: My choices create your fate**

§§§§§

Could you imagine yourself in my position right now? Could you? I am pony after all, no pony is perfect. But how would you react if you were standing the guard like I always do at night, and not see a soul for the entirety of it? I bet you would be terrified, scared out of your own mane of what might have happened. But me, nah. I'm going ludicrously insane. A few weeks ago, this would be normal; I wouldn't have to be awaiting refugees. I'd just be here, guarding in case of anything. But nowadays, seeing refugees come in is the only way of telling every pony here that there is still hope in Equestria. Something happened, and all I can hope right now, is that we're not the next targets. Because for all I know, Equestria could be dead right now.

I will stand my guard until those Equestrian guards come, then I'll try to communicate with him. Gab asked the scientists to make a wireless, long distance communication device. I want to make sure he is all right. Even though there is a slim chance that this new dictator would attack Tartarus, that slim chance is making me flip-my-shit. It's at times like these; I look at the sky and ask, "Is there a God out there tonight? Other than a power-hungry bitch demi-god? Or her greedy demi-god sister?

Even if I can guess some of my own questions, the biggest one still stands. What happened last night?

(The day before, 21:00, in Fillydelphia)

(A mothers POV)

It's hard to accept your fate, and if your fate is death, then it's even harder. I don't know why I have then. Holding my son in my arms, awaiting our horrible fate. I can see through my window, others are running in the streets, as if not wanting to accept the inevitable. I feel shaking as buildings start to crumble. I hear screams and destruction below my balcony window. I sing the lullaby I always sang to him when he was little.

The building shakes a bit. I look towards my window once more, and see a figure, which wasn't a pony, just flying there. The yellow fur and emotionless green eyes stare at me. He had a strange vibe going off him, but before anything could be done, he spoke.

"I'm sorry." He disappeared as the buildings foundations gave away.

§§§§§

(21:45, in Hoofington)

(A shopkeeper's POV)

Even late at night, I still get incredibly long line-ups at my veggie stand. I'd normally already be closed, but why would I? So much profit could be made. I was running low on inventory though. I don't think I'll have much when I do close shop.

Suddenly, one of the ponies in line fell over, and every pony turned to see what happened. The pony I was currently bargaining with also turned around, but she suddenly fell over, but not before I get sprayed with blood. I look to the left, in time to see something coming for me. I try to duck, but it hits my wing. I go down in pain. Instinctively, I stay put, even through the pain, my only chance of surviving was to fake death.

I heard tiny explosions and screams. I heard the sound of corpses hitting the grassy field. I also heard a lot of talking. I keep my eyes shut though, but not tightly. I want to live.

I hear steps and feel a presence approaching me. I take long, small, silent, breaths. I hear it talking with others and the presence leaves. I listen around me; I hear distant screams and cries of agony. I hear yelling and laughing, but not the good kind. I also hear…cracking?

§§§§§

I woke up to… wait… I WOKE UP! I got up on my rump and took a look around. It was night outside but it didn't look like it. The cracking noises from earlier were also there, maybe a little louder though. I turned around towards the sound and understood why it was so light outside. All the houses on the main street were ablaze; some were even crumbled to the ground. The only other things I saw in abundance were blood and corpses.

I was suddenly hit with a jolt of pain in my right wing. I take a look at it and see a miniscule hole in it, but so much blood covering it. I started getting out of my stand, but not before putting my saddlebag on. I have all my bits in here and it'd be dangerous to be out in the realm without bits. I had to leave though, the fires were spreading quickly and it would soon attack my stand. I tried to walk, but the pain hurt my forehooves too much (try walking on all fours- on your feet, not your knees- while your Shoulder Blade is in pain. You aren't going far.). I fell face first into the ground and this time, crawled. I was getting farther and farther from my stand, I was trying to go up a small hill to see Hoofington from a high point.

A few minutes and grunts of pain passed until I reached the top. When I turned around, I gasped at what I saw. Carnage, total carnage. Every house was on fire; the streets were littered with blood and bodies. I saw the hospital, which was in the middle of town completely destroyed. Every food stand- even mine now –was on fire.

I was happy I had a few vegetables left in my saddlebag. I knew it wouldn't be enough though and I didn't even have water.

"This is problematic."

As I decide to start walking east, where rumors were saying there was a place where refugees could hide. It was said to be on Equestria's border. Hopefully I can reach it before I die of thirst.

As I slowly limped east, something gold passed through the air very quickly, I thought it was a shooting star, I closed my eyes and I made a wish.

"I wish I come out of this alive, and that some hero stops this madman." As I opened my eyes again, I thought I saw the gold stop. But as fast as it did, it moved again.

Did I just imagine that?

§§§§§

(Vanhoover, 23:30)

(Robotnik's POV)

My plan has been perfectly executed. After monitoring a few cities, watching at what times would be the preferred one to strike. Fillydelphia is now nothing more than rumble, and Hoofington was leveled to the ground with help from flamethrowers. This city though is interesting, it seems to never sleep.

I'm just waiting for my flagships to arrive, during that time, I scope out the best area's for them to start decimating the city. After doing so I wait like I am right now. I look around, at the tiny ants below which I will soon crush under my boot.

The captain flagship approaches the city, with a dozen others following it. I shall send them my research and watch the destruction unfold, and I'll do so with a cruel, inhuman smile, plastered to my face.

As Mobians and robots free-fall from their ships, I hear something, or should I say someone come in.

"Is it my time to go out in the field Doctor?" Asked the voice that belonged to Shadow.

"I stopped you from going on the other strikes because then I wouldn't see you in action. Go ahead, make us proud." I answer him.

He smiled, and nodded. He went out of the door and I heard a sliding door slither and then I heard the sound of shadow taking a few guns from his storage. I heard him mumble something and then a CHAOS CONTROL. With that, he was already on the ground shooting away like the lunatic he is.

"Ooh, I almost forgot!" I tell myself as I get up and head for the tiny microwave in the rooms corner. I take a small bag from my pocket, put it in the microwave, and start it up. "A battle like this isn't complete without popcorn!"

DING! DING! DING!

After it finished, I sat back down on my plump butt and watched the chaos ensue. One by one the buildings were falling. A tall skyscraper started tilting slightly, until an explosion below it occurred to force it to tumble to the ground.

I finished my bag o' popcorn when only a few more office buildings were left standing. I then starting hitting certain keys on my keyboard and a small tableau popped up. There were 2 sides to it, one had the total population of Vanhoover, and the other had the number of kills so far. Vanhoover had a population of 73 314 ponies. So far, my troops have killed 71 398 ponies. Only 1916 ponies left. Where could they be? There isn't anywhere to hide, not to mention the robots have heat sensors. I do the same for Fillydelphia and Hoofington. And similar results pop up. While Fillydelphia had a population of 96 524 ponies, only 91 280 were killed. In Hoofington, 60 183 ponies lived there and only 58 012 were killed. How is that possible? No matter, they will be found, and they will be killed. They have to be somewhere in this realm. Don't they?

§§§§§

 **I can't rewrite anymore and I have to post something. So the next chapter won't be until January, where you'll find out about the poll, pls go answer it.**

 **There will be a Xmas special story on my profile again. And like last year, it's a one-shot. It's a remake of the play I did in school a few weeks ago. It will be sonic/mlp.**

 **A few things, first go to my YouTube and check my stuff out, I do a lot of Geometry Dash. You'll find some pretty cool levels that I play there. Also tune in next week for when I show you replays of my finishing Clubstep, Electrodynamix and ToE2!**

 **Last thing, I keep forgetting to mention I'm sponsored now. It is a purely French Canadian company. I do their translations and advertisement, and they pay me back. They only ship in Canada. Sorry Americans, shipping to the US right now is too expensive. So head over to /Home to find out more. Find CoolCoolier on Facebook, Instagram and Twitter.**

Bai everyone, see you next year!


	5. Chapter 5: Drill

Hey people, I'm going to do this quick. This is the last you'll see of me writing for a while. School tests will be haunting me for a while so enjoy!

Six: From Another View

Chapter 5: Not a Drill

I own Gabolia, Essefarion, and whomever else I randomly give a name to in this series. The original plot was created and imagined by Gold The Fox. Gabiola652 is sponsored by CoolCoolier. Head over to /Home to find out more. Find CoolCoolier on YouTube, Facebook, Instagram and Twitter.

Find Gabiola652 / S-Speedyhog652 on YouTube, Twitter, Facebook…I think that's it… um… Everyplay!

(3rd POV)

A dozen or so ponies were working hard the hot blazing heat. Some were using magic to get a heavy metal out of the earth; others were using their magic to take a bowl, which held a very hot metallic liquid out from under the heavy metal once was. These two substances would be given to the rest of the ponies to create the ultimate metal. With this metal they would make weaponry and armor. It's been three, painfully long, extremely hot days of 20 hours of work. You could say these ponies were going through Tartarus right about now… well, you actually can, because that's where they were situated. Right in the heart of Tartarus!

"It's nightfall everypony! Get ready to secure everything and to do a tally count of all the resources acquired and do an inventory check on our weaponry to see if we are on schedule. If we are, we get to get started on making our high-tech armor by tomorrow afternoon." A white pony called out. He had 6 strands of spiked up mane on his head, 2 of which were white, 2 of which were red and the other 2 were blue. "Plasma Beam, how good are we on the metals?"

"We currently have 178 Kg of solid Earthium and 124 Kg of liquid Magmanium sir." A brown pony with really long mane called back. "The total tally of the last 3 days are as follows, 586 Kg of solid Earthium, and 349 Kg of liquid Magmanium. We are missing a total of 484 Kg of Earthium and 507 Kg of liquid Magmanium of what is needed for your plan sir." He finished.

"Thank you Plasma, and what are at over in the weapons department, Extra Sharp?" the white pony asked a pony much farther away.

"We currently posses the following: 11 Earthium batons with Magmanium tips, 14 Magmanium throwing knives with Earthium handles, 3 Magmanium 24' swords with Earthium handles and 4 Earthium Project BG's with an average of 30 Magmanium rounds for each Project BG, sir." A khaki colored pony with a newly cut short mane answered half yelling from his far-ish distance away from the white pony.

"Perfect. Tally count, check. Inventory check, check. Now, we will go sleep in our respective tents, there, you will find a few liters of water. Be cautious, this water is what you'll have as tomorrows while you work, so keep around half the bottle. We have less water than presumed so be wary." He looked around and gave everypony a smile. "Good work today, from all the stallions here. Goodnight, sleep well, sleep right." And with that speech, the white pony took of with his wings at a slow pace to get to his tent. The dozen other ponies all went to their respective tents as well, by either flying or teleporting (NO EARTH PONIES BECAUSE THEY USELESS FUCKS!).

Today was another good day, only 5 more before everypony would be ready for the battle to come.

§§§§§ 2 hours later §§§§§

(1st POV)

I hate not getting my sleep, even if I forced this 4 hour regime upon myself, it's not like I have a choice. I will do anything to save those that have entrusted me to save them. But because I sleep less, I try to take every second I can. So you can imagine when I get awaken halfway through the night, some heads will be rolling.

Waking up to vibrations on your leg isn't the worse wakeup call ever, but it's a wakeup call nonetheless. I rolled over and let the device fall face-up. A small radar device was installed on it, and a small yellow dot was pulsing from a few Kilometers up north. The guard must have seen something, so I took my emergency weapon supply out of a saddlebag at the other end of tent. Inside I found my cloak, 2 Earthium swords (24'), 2 hoof claws, 2 hoof boots with installation slots at the bottom, where I put 2 Project BG's (one under each boot) and a few Magmanium throwing knives. I also found my trademark 52' baton, 4 packs of ammunition (holding 16 rounds each), and 2 white badges. I equipped myself with the following, keeping the knives in a pocket of my cloak, capable of not tearing apart at their blades or their heat, 2 ammunition packs in another (the 2 others went in the Projects which I clipped under the hoof boots, (the boots go on the hindhooves and the claws go on the forehooves)), and the 2 white badges went in that same pocket.

I followed the radar, and reached the guard. He too had the mechanical hoof claws, which were holding binoculars. The red and black pegasus stayed unmoving, looking in the direction of north.

"I saw a ship approaching earlier, I contacted you. I have been looking some more and I see that there are 4 in sight. I haven't sent Scout yet, he is waiting your orders." The stallion stated, never taking his hooves on the binoculars.

"Tell him to join us here, he will be sent, but must be equipped." I simply told.

Taking the binoculars away from his amber eyes, he laid the object on the ground and picked up the communication device. He mumbled some words into it and as he set it back on his belt, a unicorn teleported near us. His body seemed to be twitching and his face, determined, as if he was waiting to get into the action.

I looked into the blue pony's light green eyes, even while his body was speaking loudly, his eyes were screaming even louder. They were nervous, he knew it, and I knew it. "Are you sure you ready to do this?" I ask him.

"I don't want to do it, but for all of ponykind… I must." He smiled lightly. "For those I love and care, I will risk my own safety, for everypony else's."

I silently nod, and hand him over a badge. He takes it using his magic. The green aura surrounded the object until he placed it on his heart. "You have been taught on how to use these before, correct?" he nodded. "Stay out of sight, make no sudden movements and come back here when you have your stats and predictions. I want the total number of ships, how fast they are going, and in how much time will they be 20 kilometers away from here. Understood?" I received another nod. This one, more confident than the last few. "Good luck then."

With that sentence out of my throat, the pony once again teleported. I turned to the guard and spoke to him in a calm, tired voice.

"I shall stay here, you shall go alert the rest of the crew. All the pegasi will seal everything and give it to unicorns so they can teleport it to the Drafiston science laboratory, where they know where every object goes. When no supplies are left, tell all the ponies to assist in sealing every mine and hole shut. We don't want them to be found. Once done, every unicorn will teleport home with a Pegasus or two, depending. Tell them not to report back here until I come back. They are not to come back here without my consent. They can go home, sleep with the family and have an off day tomorrow, although, if they really want to, they can continue to work and process the materials. You do the same. Goodnight, enjoy your day off." The black pony, with his eyes closed, was deep in thought for a few moments, and then he flew off very quickly. I was now very pleased about my decision about that fake attack on the first night to make sure they'd know what to do.

§§§§§ 25 minutes later §§§§§

I could see the ships, which were closing in. Scout had returned 2 minutes ago, telling me that there were 17 ships, each of them was going at a cruising speed of around 600Km/h. he had done well. I made him go to the camp and asked him to come back to tell me if the crew had left. He hasn't been back yet though. When Scout came back, he also told me the closest ship was 72Km from the campsite. In 3 more minutes, they'd be 20Km from the camp, or where it once was. Scout came back saying the crew had completely left and no signs of anypony ever being there was covered up. I bid him goodnight as he teleported to Drafiston.

Everypony else has done their part. Now it is my turn to do mine.

§§§§§

AN: fucking tests can go suck balls man. Seriously I hate them. I pass most of them, but nothing amazing. Seriously, 68 in History!? I hope I do better in term 3. I do better in math and science, I know that. English must be very high 60's or low 70's because I am honestly much better with numbers and theory than memory and listening. I do my own thing… ;)

Hope you enjoyed, chapter 5 was very small, next chapter will be very much longer or will have more stuff you'll be wanting to read about. Whelp, until then I guess! BAI!


End file.
